


Let them dance

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance (hinted/later), Root A Ending/TG:RE mash up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide would give anything for Kaneki to live, even if that meant throwing away his own humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let them dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a conversation that Anon and I crafted. So what if Tashi and Hide were partners? Like Arima and Haise. If you don't know who Taishi Fura is, then you should read Tokyo Ghoul Jack.  
> For the record, this is gonna be a wild story, so I hope you guys don't mind. 
> 
> If you wanna read the convo, here it is (http://yamiga123.tumblr.com/post/115021857099/i-dunno-but-it-struck-me-as-kinda-cool-if-somehow)

Arima wasn't a kind person, as Hide figured out the hard way.

 

He had his own set morals, and rules that applied to him and only those of his grandeur. If you were anything less, if you weren't _him,_ then those morals wouldn't make sense to you. And attempting to decipher them, would make you feel even more idiotic than before. Hide, after years of being praised for his intellectual sense and intuition had finally his match, he'd finally been stupefied by none other than Arima Kishou.

 

He'd come to this conclusion, after months of being stuck in a medical room with Dr. Shiba and his underlings continuously poking injections into his body. He'd come to this conclusion after his anatomy had somehow crafted itself into a senseless, killing machine that cared for food more than it did a life. And above all, he'd come to the conclusion when he figured out, that Arima was behind it all.

 

No longer was he Hideyoshi Nagachika, Kamii University Student, and assistant investigator. No, he was given a number, and a purpose. A new identity.

 

All because of Arima.

 

He was number seven, of the artificial half ghoul experiment. His purpose was to provide the CCG with data in regards to the human body, plagued intentionally with an overload of RC cells. And his identity was that of a simple test subject to be used as a pilot experiment before the main operation was preformed on Kaneki, who was now, Haise Sasaki.

 

Hide had by now lost his conscience, his reason, his everything.

 

He was aware of who he was, but he didn't care anymore. The smell of food seemed a lot more appealing than the thought of Haise, or even escaping the CCG.

 

His situation, his terrible situation, was irreversible due to his own selflessness anyway. He'd made the deal, he knew of the consequences, even if, at the time he wasn't thinking. Well he was, but not for his sake at least.

 

For Kaneki's...For Kaneki's....

 

 _Haise, it's not Kaneki?_ He had to tell himself countless times. _Remember? It's Haise, Kaneki's gone, he left you for good this time Hide...you're on your own._

 

That revelation had hit him months ago, and at the time he wasn't sure whether to feel jealousy or just hurt. He felt cheated however, that was for sure. First he lost Kaneki to a group of ghouls simply because Kaneki didn't trust him, and now...this?

 

It didn't matter though, not anymore.

 

He wouldn't be pained with seeing Kaneki happy with others because Arima, after careful consideration, had made Hide's verdict clear.

 

“Your duration, as the CCG's test subject for the initial run before the Quinx Squad's debut, will end in a year. After that, Nagachika, we'll have no use for you. You'll be exterminated.” Those were Arima's words, a couple of moths after Hide had undergone the treatment to turn him into a half ghoul. He was vivid then, hearing words, but not comprehending. In his dazed state, drugged and far too gone, he only nodded. He had accepted his fate a long time ago. Now he was just waiting for it.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

When a year it seemed, had finally fallen out of the grasp of the world's fingers, the doctors had rushed into Hide's room. They were quick to pump more drugs into his system, to stabilize him, as they moved the medical machines and tools out of the room.

 

_So this is it...I guess I'm going to die..._

 

He usually would have some form of internally condolence, but life had given up on him and he'd given up on himself. The doctors had finally left him there alone, sitting on the bed, dazed and drugged. It was then however, he heard the low mutter of voices outside of his room, as if a man spoke to the doctors calming them about something.

 

He thought it was Arima at first, but realized this voice had a bit more masculinity. Perhaps this was the investigator sent to kill him? Arima of course, wouldn’t want to get his hands dirty with someone like Hide, would he?

 

His thought process, or lack of, was disturbed when the door opened, and a tall man stepped in.

 

Hide's eyes first capture the brown hair, being conquered by bright orange roots, and the curliness of what he assumed shoudl've been a straight structure. Next his tired pupils took in the man's soft expression yet hard features. He resembled an older man, older than Arima. He carried a lack of enthusiasm, and the charisma of a drunk man.

 

He dressed like an investigator, held a brief case like an investigator, but Hide, even in his state doubted he was actually one. By that, he doubted that he enjoyed being one.

 

“Mr. Nagachika?” His voice was deep and uninterested causing Hide to grow curious inside. Who was he? What was he doing here?

 

“Forgive me, you're probably too drugged to speak.” The investigator stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a smile device. “I know who you are, Hide.” In his hand, he held Hide's old, tarnished MP3 player. “You certainly aren't a monster.”

 

Hide tried to move, but the drugs made him sluggish. He found himself standing wobbly to his feet, but his head seemed to hang low, making it impossible for him to face the man. So he tripped, suddenly with a hand out stretched. When he expected to hit the ground, he found himself being held up in the arms of the investigator.

 

“Don't try to walk. You can get it later...”

 

“L...l..lat...later...” It was hard for Hide to make out words. “I...I ...th...thought....”

 

“You aren't going to die, Hide. That's a promise.” The investigator looked down at the blond half ghoul.

 

“I pulled some strings here and there...trust me, Arima isn't going to get to you. Though he's not happy with me—hence, he's never happy with me. But we don't have to worry about him.”

 

“Ari...Arima...Ka....Haise...”

 

“Those are two people you'll hopefully never have to clash with.” The investigator stood Hide on his feet. “Sorry about your friend, I really am. I guess what sucks more though, is being the left over, the test rat. But Arima has a habit of doing that. Trust me, you're not the only failed experiment he's attempted to kill. I guess they'd all be dead if it weren't for me....but hey, we should get going. If that bastard comes it'll be a pain in the ass.”

 

The investigator grabbed Hide by his slim arm and began to pull him. Taking large, sloppy steps, a very confused Hide followed him.

 

“Where...where...are...we...we...go...ing?”

 

“My home, where you can be acquainted with your new squad. The original Q's, I guess...” The investigator continued to drag him. “They need a new squad leader, and I already have another squad to deal with...so starting next week, you'll be put in charge.”

 

“S..squad...?”

 

“Oh, and by the way, my name is Fura Taishi. First Class Investigator Fura.” He smiled. “Starting next week, I'll by your mentor.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

_He'd seen the white haired boy in his dreams, with a smile as vibrant as day itself._

 

_As usual, he carried a book with him, more than likely that of the horror genre. Hide always tended to see him at the coffee shop, or sitting in the CCG lobby, drinking a hot beverage or minding his business. Day after day, when he'd finished a mission or successfully trained with his partner, he'd see the white haired boy._

 

_Investigator Haise Sasaki always had that welcoming aroma about him, and more than often, Hide challenged himself to speak to him, or even just wave at him._

_He knew fully well that Haise wouldn’t remember, but that didn't matter._

 

_He knew that he wasn't supposed to go up to him. He knew that even speaking to Haise would burn a lot of heavily built bridges. But sometimes, not even that frightened him. If only he grew enough courage, if only he understood that Haise was **his** friend, and not theirs._

 

_But something, had stopped him, every time he stepped one foot in the lobby. It wasn't the fear of being forgotten, nor the heavy threats the CCG had placed upon him._

 

_It was them. And then, it was him._

 

_The way they came from nowhere, happy as can be, crowding around their mentor. The way the one with the blue hair clung to him like he was her parent or the way the one with the green hair stood there, casually smiling. Or perhaps, it was the way the one with the orange hair placed hand on his shoulder, muttering, “Sasa-san this” or “Sasa-sam that”._

 

_Hide wasn't afraid of the laws the CCG imposed on him._

 

_No, he was simply afraid that he would lose his friend to others again, this time for good. And gazing at the way Haise smiled at the Quinx as if they were his children, hurt more than anything. So Hide always refrained from stepping into the lobby, or the coffee shop._

 

_Because after months of hoping for better things,he had to realize that this was Haise Sasaki, and not Kaneki Ken._

 

_Kaneki had left him the moment he'd placed him on the snow that night._

 

_Haise was someone completely different._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Two years later, at around 5:45 in the morning, the shock of the dream had woken him up from his small slumber. Aside from that, he supposed the bumpy road did as well. So he sat up in his seat and rubbed his eyes. His gaze instantly drifted out of the car's window, where the familiar row of trees slowly peeked into visibility.

 

Tall trees with large green leaves lined the road near his house. In the spring, right after winter had thawed away, they dropped small white flowers from their branches. The road tended to be decorated in white petals, as if winter hadn't left just yet. In the fall, Hide got used to seeing the orange leaves hidden under the brown, crumbling weight of the car and its wheels.

 

_Orange...hidden under brown. Just like Taishi's hair..._

 

“We're here.” The voice of the driver cooed, just slight of a yawn. “It's almost six in the morning.”

 

“Twelve hours of investigation, no results.” Hide replied as the car came to a stop. “Another road block for the Fura Sqaud.”

 

“We did take out the speculated Aogiri ghouls however.” His partner pulled the key out of the ignition and placed it in her pocket.

 

“But still no sign of Kurona Yasuhisa...” Hide replied.

 

“Nor any evidence of Takizawa Seidou.”

 

Silence, as the two sat immobile in the car, gazing at the darkened view of the house. Hide looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye, watching her move some of her white hair behind her face, then adjust her glasses. “He'll be mad.” She finally said. “He's given us too many chances and we've screwed up.”

 

“You're better at explaining things to Taishi than I am.” Hide admitted, opting out of the future lecture.

 

“He'll take your word over mine because you're older.” She opened her door and stepped out. Hide followed after her. “And besides, Associate Class rules over First Class.”

 

“Yeah, but hey...” The two walked up the small walk way to the house. “We won't have to tell him until later. We terminated the ghouls that were interfering with our case, that's all that matters. We'll just have to explain it to Taishi...later...we don't have to worry until...” Hide yawned.

 

“Later...” His partner filled in as they both stepped through the threshold. Wobbly and partially blind, Hide tripped over himself and fell on the couch. He almost instantly drifted to sleep. Next was his partner who was no more awake than he was. She fell, upon Hide and began to snore like an old man.

 

_Finally...peace...quiet...._

 

The taste of the ghoul still remained on the surface of his tongue. His hunger, that night was satisfied, yet he wish he could've consumed more. That treat however was left to his partner, who current twisted and turned on top of him.

 

_We'll tell Taishi something … perhaps he won't get...he won't get...angry...._

 

Old memories ran through his head as his eyes finally closed. He felt almost ashamed for the lack of evidence he and his partner had retrieved on the mission. For six hours they'd torn apart an Aogiri base, only to find underlings that were no match even for the weakest investigator.

 

They'd killed and eaten, yet were unsuccessful.

 

They were handling two extremely fragile cases, with little to know hopes of accomplishment. Why Taishi grew interested in them, Hide didn't know. But by now, he'd gotten used to Taishi's cravings for delving into strange cases, especially those that no one had hope in.

 

Thinking eventually caused Hide to fall into a semi-deep sleep. He wasn't so much dreaming yet, just dozing off...dozing...dozing.....

 

Suddenly, a very loud, repetitive and annoying beeping took place, followed by an uncomfortable vibration in Hide's pocket.

 

He was the first to sit up and scream in some amount of astonishment. Next was his partner who fell on the floor. Her eyes were wide, and she couldn't hold in a scream. Both investigators sat up frantically in an attempt to figure out just where the noise was coming from. Then Hide, finally pulled his phone from his pocket after the noise became too much to bear.

 

“My alarm...” He muttered. “It's...it's...t...time to get up...”

 

“We...just got back...home...” The young girl frowned. “Like ten minutes ago_”

 

One of the doors upstairs opened, and the two could hear light foot steps make way towards the rail.

 

“You two are already dressed and up? Okay then, give me five minutes and I'll be ready. You can tell me how the mission went so we can have an accurate report to Taishi.”

 

Seconds later, he turned and walked back to his room, shutting the door behind him.

 

That was it. There was no sleeping in, no pretending to be exhausted. They'd been caught...the day had just begun

 

“Good grief.” Hide's partner stood and rubbed her eyes. “This is too much.”

 

“I think...I think it's just the beginning.” Hide replied with even less enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> What did exactly happen to Kurona? While I'm positive Kurona will be introduced, I just thought it would be nice to represent her in here, before hand!


End file.
